Descent
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: She was worthless, nothing, if she wanted to she could die right now…right here all she would have to do was climb up onto the slippery icy edge of this bridge and jump, and the water would slowly suffocate her as it would drag her into the deep abyss.


**Descent**

A/N- Wow…I can't believe I wrote something like this, I saw a movie and the fact that I am in a writing sort of mood made me write something like this…I have to say that I seriously had to keep talking myself into writing this because every single character is OC . So if you are looking for a cute little one shot, you are not going to get it. This has to be the darkest thing I have ever wrote, I had to keep talking myself into finishing it. I've been working on it since October and have been going back to it and now it's finally finished.

But if you are a St. Berry Fan or if you like Jesse then I would seriously advise you not to read this because I don't want flaming over a warning that I clearly put in. Very bad stuff will happen to Jesse in the end and please don't read this if rape triggers anything kind of bad memories for any of you.

Couples- Finchel and Pezberry (I'm just not a faberry fan sorry) Brittana if you squint

Songs used- Descent- Fear Factory

Disclaimer- I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>Falling victim from neglect<em>

_Designed thoughts and intellect_

_Forgotten and displaced_

_The crux of my dismay_

_I feel nothing_

_I am nothing_

_I feel nothing_

_Nothing_

i.

She was worthless, nothing, if she wanted to she could die right now…right here all she would have to do was climb up onto the slippery icy edge of this bridge and jump, and the water would slowly suffocate her as it would drag her into the deep abyss. She came this close to doing it until the images of her dads popped into her mind and she fell onto the concrete and cried, the wet blood on her thighs staining her torn wet dress and the white cement under her. She screamed out in pain and misery, wondering why of all things that this had to happen to her. She clawed at her skin, still feeling the pain between her legs, still feeling him inside of her, violating her, taking something that she would one day share with someone she truly loved. She could still smell his rancid breath and his tongue in her mouth, she hated him and fuckin' Quinn who made her go to this stupid frat boy party and it was Quinn who ditched her for some asshole. That's how she became a victim to rape, a victim to Jesse St. James; she wondered if maybe he was proud of what he did, turning an innocent girl in a whore cause that's what she was after all. He told her that it was her fault, that she lead her on and with all those fuckin' short skirts he was surprised that it was the first time it happened to her. She clenched her teeth as she walked over the Hudson bridge, he was most likely bragging about what he did to her. She just needed to get home and shower. This rain was not enough to cleanse her skin, to cleanse her and when she got to her New York apartment she didn't take time to talk to her bookworm roommate as she dashed into her shower and scrubbed her skin until it was raw and bleeding.

When she got out of the shower, Rachel Berry looked at herself in the steamed up mirror. She stared at her ugly nose, her overly large eyes, her fat lips and her disgusting cheek bones. Jesse was right, she did look like a fucking baboon. She screamed and her small fist connected to the mirror, shattering the glass and shattering herself.

ii.

Rachel was slowly going on a downwards spiral; she was no longer making herself look presentable for class when she was going to class. Her grades were dropping considerably and her own roommate was scared of her, so scared that she moved out because of Rachel's erratic behavior. She never answered anyone's calls and her fathers tried to send Quinn over to see if she was still alive. But Rachel was just the shell of the person that she was before. She just would eat, sleep, bathe, go to class, and go to work.

She also knew what everyone would say about her at work as she would stand and fold clothes at the forever 21, staring into space with a blank look on her face as they would talk about her, mock her, call her names.

"Yo I tried to hit on her and all she said was she folds." Spikey haired guy said.

Fake blond laughed. "Yeah that chick is a total freak."

Overly gay guy would just giggle at spikey haired guy's remarks. "Better be careful, they say the quite ones are always the serial killers."

Fake Blond and Spikey Haired Guy exchanged nervous looks as Overly Gay Guy just flicked back a piece of his black hair and together they would all laugh.

But Rachel didn't care about what these creeps said because she already knew all that stuff about herself. She was always reminded when she closed her eyes at night and saw Jesse above her, intimidating her, violating her.

Work was not a place of peace for Rachel, it was just a place that gave her money for the most important stuff in her life. The alcohol, she just sighed as she heard them talking about her and took out a small flask, downing the vodka that reside inside of it, she had been working there on a buzz for two months and was never caught…so much for employee management.

iii.

The club was the only place she could escape. it was an underground joint, not known by many people. But to the people that knew about it, it was a place of refuge, a place of pleasure, a place where you could be yourself.

When she wasn't dancing in the crowd of people, letting the music blend with the alcohol in her system, letting it drown out the other people around her, letting her body just relax and move to the hard beet. She was up in the rafters, trying to make some idiot fool to get her a drink. Rachel wasn't dumb, she knew how to dress for a club and she knew how guys would think. So drink after drink she would take down, knowing it would mess up her vocal cords, her liver, and her body. But right now she didn't give a shit because she was not that Rachel Berry anymore.

But tonight, she was drinking too much, tonight was the night when two months ago, she was raped, when she changed for the worst. So she let the beverage take over her system and she let the liqueur mix with her blood and take over her brain. Tonight, for some reason, the DJ was down bartending tonight and for some reason he was staring at her as she sat on one of the railings, her hair in her face as she smiled drunkenly at her drink. The tall bartender was the DJ and owner of the club and to most of the woman here was considered the most attractive. He stood at about 6'3 and had dark hair that stood up in clumps, his whiskey colored eyes stood out in the darkness of the club and his muscled arms stood out from under his white tee-shirt. The men in the club didn't fuck with him and the women wanted to fuck him. But tonight, his eyes where set on the pretty brunette who was sitting on her own. He waved the main barmaid, over and the pretty Latina sighed as she kissed the blonde girl that she was talking with before moving toward the bar. "Take over Santana," The club owner said and he moved away, up to the girl who was sitting on the railing.

He saw how attractive she was when he got closer to her, tanned skin, deep brown eyes that had to be more beautiful when they were not glazed over and lips full and plump and her smile, it was dazzling…even though she was drunk off her ass.

"Hey" He said to her, getting her attention.

She stumbled at little. "Hey" She slurred as she almost spilled her drink. "Cann I get a re-filll?"

He set his concerned whiskey colored eyes on her root beet colored ones. "Are you ok?" he asked her and she smiled again, but spoke in a flat voice, no emotion.

"M'fine" She said as she laughed and snuggled into his broad chest with a smile on her lips and the alcohol talking over her small body.

_"Look, Hudson, you're the one who made up the rules! She goes into the alley!"_

_"I can't just leave her out on the street"_

_"Of course you can't"_

iv.

She's not sure where she is when she wakes up in the morning but her head is throbbing and the low music in the background is not helping with her massive headache. But as the blurriness fades from her eyes, a pretty Latina fills them. The girl seems to sense that Rachel is awake because she turns away from the kitchen sink and says.

"Hey chica, it's alright, you're with us." She says as she gets an apple from the fridge and walks to the living room.

Rachel slowly sat up, her eye liner was smudged and her hair was knotted. She looked at the apple that the girl was offering and took it. "Where am I?"

The Latina smiled. "Where dreams come true" she said as she eyed Rachel up and down.

Rachel ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to take the knots out. "Why did you take me here?"

"I didn't I woke up and here you were." The Latina said as she kept staring at Rachel, her gaze drifting down to her lips. "Such beautiful lips, so kissable"

Rachel looked up at her, the girl was definitely coming onto her.

"Your eyes," She said her gaze still on Rachel. "They are so innocent but so sad." The pretty Latina leaned in, about to kiss her but Rachel moved back. That was not going to happen, but the Latina just smirked and shrugged. "You're not ready yet anyway," She watched Rachel put her shoes on. "I'm Santana by the way."

Rachel looked back up at her. "Rachel" She told Santana who just smirked.

"I'm glad we are on a first name basis now." Santana said as she stood up.

Rachel looked at the empty sofa next to her. "I don't have my purse."

"Finn will have it." Santana stated. "As much as he loves us, he don't trust us." She explained as she put her jacket on.

"Finn?" Rachel questioned and Santana nodded

"Last door on the left" Santana said. "He helps the helpless" Santana said as she gave Rachel a warm smile before turning to leave the apartment.

Rachel walked down the hallways, her heels clicking against the old wooden floor of the apartment that she woke up in, belonging to some guy named Finn. She was a little hesitant first, going to his room. But she needed her stuff. So she knocked on the door once and there was no answer, so she knocked again and heard shuffling in the room. The door opened up gently to show the bar tender from last night, he stood in front of her with no shirt and Rachel found herself gulping as she looked at the tattoo on his arm and when he turned around to get her purse she saw one on his back. He handed it to her before moving back to his bed, lying back down.

"Last night was a blur." Rachel offered and she saw Finn smile

"You got burned" He told her as he offered her a cigarette which she declined. "S'what happens when you play with fire." He lights his cigarette and laid back. "Why are you here?" he asked her as he took a drag.

Rachel's eyes narrowed in confusion. "To get my purse" She said as she showed him her clutch.

"You've been hangin' around here a lot" He stated

"Yup" Rachel confirmed as she pursed her lips

Finn took another drag. "But you ain't 21" He said as he looked at her. "I saw it" He told her as he nodded to her purse. "Nineteen." He shook his head as she looked through her clutch. "I have seen it a lot, to many times to count. Beautiful girls, just like you and she ends up hurting."

Rachel shifted as she sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Are you trying to save me?"

Finn seems to think as he stares at her and then shakes his head. "Eh, fuck it…just get out" He then turned on his left side, away from Rachel, trying to get some sleep. But he knew deep down that this girl was not giving up, he would just play along…this game of cat and mouse she was playing with him. He acted as if he didn't hear her moving about on the chair, reaching for his cigarettes and lighting one, he acted as if he didn't hear the dropping of her shoe onto the floor as she reached her small foot out, caressing his back with it.

"Don't be mad baby" She cooed. "You're the one who brought me here remember?" damn she sounded so innocent. "Why so cold?" She asked as she drew her foot lower and lower tracing along the waist band of his sweat pants. "Help the helpless…" She said as she lowered a section of his pants with her foot, finding herself fascinated with the scar that rested under it. Finn leaned up to look at her and she took a drag, her smoke filling the room. "Am I a lost cause?" Finn rolled himself over when he heard this to look at her, he took a new cigarette from the box and sighed.

"I'm DJing tonight" He told her. "Come by." He commanded. "Hang out in the booth"

Then he moved dangerously close to her, his lips only a centimeter from her full ones. Then he took her hand that held her cigarette and used it to light his own. He sat back in the bed and smirked at her.

Rachel gave him the same smile. "Didn't know you were so smooth."

"Yeah" Finn said with a shrug. "I can get pretty rough"

v.

The beat in the club was smooth, slow, and dark. Rachel stood up in the DJ booth with Finn, they were both so high up that Rachel felt as if it was her duty to watch over this crowd of people. But it was Finn who interrupted her thought process. She had forgotten how close he was standing to her, because he was speaking in her ear.

"See how they bleed into each other, sharing each other with total strangers…"Finn asked and Rachel nodded against his shoulder as she watched the crowd. "They need me…I love it."

Finn backed away from her and back to the DJing table and Rachel missed his warmth. Another man joined them in the booth, he had a Mohawk and he seemed to be making some kind of deal with Finn. But her attention was not on them but on the crowd, she wanted to entertain them let them worship her song. She brought her hand to her cheek and leaned on it, giving the first pure smile in months.

When the man with the Mohawk left, Finn changed songs and then looked at Rachel who was leaning on the rail. "You never went down." He stated

"No," She said as she gave him a smile. "I didn't"

Finn just shrugged. "It's ok..." He said as he moved closer to her. "It's better up here anyway." He took her waist in one of his large hands and whispered in her ear. "You're safe up here" Rachel felt a shiver go down her spine. "Except when I lose it" She pulled away from him and saw his playful smile, meaning that he was kidding and she felt completely at ease

vi.

Finn's shift was over and the pair made their way up to the VIP side of the club that had nothing but sheer satin curtains hanging around a few beds and black leather sofas. Finn and Rachel sat on one of the sofa's, Finns arms stretched out and Rachel sitting with her knees to her chest listening to Finn talk. He had asked who raped her and she wanted to know how he knew. He told her that he saw it in her eyes and when she told him that she didn't want to talk about it he understood and offered for her to stay with him and Santana. She told him yes hoping that he could be the one to fix her, they also just talked about little things before Mohawk man showed up.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." Mohawk man said as he sat down. "So your Finn's new it girl…better hope this one doesn't turn out to be a lesbian." He said as he nudged a pride stricken Finn and then smiled at Rachel.

"Shut the hell up Puck." Finn said and for a strange reason, all playfulness went out the window. It became obvious that what Finn said, these people did.

Rachel watched as Puck took out a baggie of white powder and lined it up perfectly on a mirror with a razor. He handed a small metal pipe that looked like a straw to Finn, letting him get the first hit and Finn handed it to Rachel who just stared at it.

"No I'm good." Rachel said and Finn rose an eyebrow.

"You're gonna insult the man if you don't. C'mon one time" Finn said and Rachel took the metal pipe from him and imitated what he did and then passed it to Puck.

When Puck was finished, a blond man came up wearing a baseball cap. Both Finn and Puck gave him a chuckle and that's when Rachel realized that her and Puck were Finn's favorites along with Santana and that the people here fear the three of them as well.

"Sammy, Sam…well look at you" Finn said as he put a possessive arm around Rachel, surprising her about how quick he got into alpha male mode. "What the fuck is on your head."

"S'baseball hat, you said you liked them" Sam said as he looked at Rachel which was clearly pissing Finn off even more.

"On the field man, not in the ghetto, what's wrong with you? Take it off." Finn demanded and Sam, like Puck did exactly what he was told. Sam handed the hat to Finn and he passed it off to Rachel.

"Yankees" She said as she looked at the hat and then to Finn. "Good team."

Finn smiled at her and rubbed her shoulders. "Now this is what I call a real woman, what do you think there Sammy?"

Sam nodded shyly and Finn just shrugged his shoulders. "Ya remember this fucker Puck?"

Puck nodded as he light a joint.

"This fucker," Finn continued. "Stood out in the cold pouring rain, crying for five hours waiting for me… pathetic," He looked Sam right in the eye. "And your still loyal, after I couldn't help your girl…it's good to know that my friends are so faithful."

Sam nodded and went to reach for a cigarette when Finn stopped him. "Oh no, we don't steal here…ask and you shall receive."

"Fine" Sam said. "Finn, may I please have a cig?"

Finn looked at him, thinking about it before taking a drag from his own. "Smoke mine?" and Sam nodded. "Ok," He took it from his mouth and chucked it onto the dirty floor. "You can have it."

And Sam did, he picked it up and smoked it. Rachel turned her head and looked at Finn in pure amazement, how someone could be so cruel but have so many friends.

vii.

It was also that night that Rachel figured out she could push these people around just as much as Finn did, all these people…they were so weak minded it made her laugh a little. But she was now sitting on the sofa with Puck passing a joint between them as Rachel sipped on goose. Finn had left the two of them alone and she didn't ask where he was going until she spotted him making out with some girl. She began to move lower and lower then Rachel moved her eyes away from him and onto Puck who was looking at her feet with such amazement.

"You have beautiful feet" He tells her and Rachel nods, her eyes going back to Finn.

"Yeah?" She asks looking back at Puck. "Then kiss it."

And Puck did what he was told, Rachel felt herself smile and she turned to look back at Finn who was now making eye contact with her. "Harder" she commanded and she saw Finn smile from the sheer curtain he was behind.

viii.

She woke up the next day midafternoon, before everyone else in the VIP room. She sat up on the mattress that she drunkenly made her way over to at 2am and stood up from the silky sheets of the mattress and made her way over to the bathroom, stepping over the sleeping bodies and smiling when she spotted Finn's that wasn't too far from where she had slept. She had made it to the bathroom and turned the sink on, letting the water fill the porcelain basin. She cupped some of the warm water in her hands and gently let it run on her face. She grabbed a towel from the dispenser and dried her face off as she looked at herself in the mirror. The black eyeliner that she would never ever wear before had been washed off along with the red lipstick. Her clothes where something she would never worn before either, a short black dress made completely of lace that clung to her like a second skin. She had remembered reading about rape victims in her phycology about how they would dress after a rape, covering every inch of their body and fearing the most common touches.

But she wasn't going to be like most rape victims

Because she wasn't a victim

She was the new Rachel fuckin' Berry

And she was not to be fucked with.

Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror, it reminded her of a fox and that's what she was. She was sly, cunning, and sneaky. "Yeah you are." She said made eye contact with her reflection, blood began to seep out from her nostril and she wiped it off with a wet hand. "Yeah you are."

ix.

There was a certain rule that she pertained when she was on the dance floor and Finn was the cause of it. He didn't want her dancing with other guys expect Puck, but Puck wasn't here today his kid was sick or something. So instead, she was grinding between two girls, Santana and Brittany and Finn was watching from his DJ booth with a burning gaze as Brittany began to suck on her neck. Rachel felt herself smile as she grinded her core against Santana's. The Latina growled a primal growl and pulled Rachel's head forward and claiming her lips, kissing them roughly, snaking her tongue into her mouth as it began to fight Rachel's for dominance. There was nothing gentle about Santana's kiss, it was hash, teeth were involved and Rachel loved every minute of it, she let Brittany's hands wander under her short black skirt and cup her over her thong. Rachel was in paradise and these girls new exactly what they were doing, Santana broke their kiss and began to mark her body with her mouth and Rachel turned her head to look at Finn who stood in the DJ booth with his hands in his pants and Rachel gave him a smile before turning back to Santana, kissing her again.

ix.

She had broken away from Santana and Brittany sometime that night and made her way up to the DJ booth, Rihanna's S&M was pounding in her ears as she got closer and closer to the top of the booth were she saw a fake blond talking to Finn. She looked at Finn with a raised brow and then at the blond who looked scared shitless at Rachel's presence, she made a name for herself at this club and people here feared her, just as they did Finn. She was Alpha Female her and she wanted the Alpha Male tonight; the blond looked at Finn with pleading eyes and Rachel rolled her own.

"Get the fuck out of here." Rachel said and the blond looked alarmed. "Now!" She snapped and the girl nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Rachel smiled and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear as she walked over to Finn.

"I saw you tonight" Finn said.

Rachel smiled as her finger traced one of the records. "I saw you to"

"Looked like you were having fun…." Finn said as he changed songs. Evanesences _Bring Me to Life _began to pour through the speakers as he took off his headphones and turned to Rachel.

"Looked like you were having fun with yourself." Rachel commented at she looked down at his clothed manhood.

Finn had to blink, Rachel was acting differently and he knew that he was the cause of it. He smiled however as she stalked closer to him, her body swaying with the rock beat. She was so close that he could smell her rose scented perfume and the alcohol that was seeping through her pores. It was an intoxicating scent, something that he could get used to. "But it looked like you could have used the company." She whispered onto his lips, her dark purple nails raking down his chest to cup his hardening manhood. Finn just smirked. "You want my company Finn?" She innocently asked.

Finn growled, deeper than the one that Santana let out and even more animalistic then Santana's. "Your company is always wanted Rachel" He said before pressing his lips to hers. Rachel heard herself moan and she opened her mouth as Finn sucked on her bottom lip, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and massaged it with his. She could tell that he was trying to be careful with her and that surprised her, she wasn't that broken little girl anymore. So she pushed up against him and he let out a gurgled moan when he felt her wet heat against his jeans.

"I want you Finn" She whimpered against his lips as  
>she played with the buckle of his jeans and in one swift motion, he lifted her up and sat her on the DJ table and she pushed his pants along with his boxers down a little, freeing his manhood that was painfully swollen. She gave him a smile and he bunched her skirt up and moved her thong away, dipping his fingers inside of her and moaning at her heat, at her wetness. He looked up at her, into her eyes that were darkened with lust.<p>

"I'm going to help you bring pleasure back to your life." He told her before pushing his entire length into her. She cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back and making sounds that to Finn, sounded like an angelic choir. She brought her head back, pressing her forehead against his as he pumped in and out. Finn trailed his thumb down to her swollen sex and pressed down on the small bundle of nerves and his other hand trailed under her shirt, beneath her bra as he teased and pinched one of the hardened nipples. He watched her carefully, the way she kept her mouth slightly opened those full lips swollen and plump from their kiss and her eyes, which were half open as she lazily stared back at him. "You're so fuckin' beautiful." Right now, at this moment, he wanted her to forget about what happened to her and he wanted to go after the motherfucker that violated this beautiful flower and kill him. "Rachel," He murmured. "You're perfect." That must have set something good off in her because she kissed him again, softly and with one more thrust, he came, spilling with in her and only a second after him she came hard. Her whole body shaking as she gripped his shoulders, crying his name out in pure pleasure.

They stayed like for a few minutes, a fallen angel and the man who put her back together, two broken souls finding paradise in one another.

x.

The events after that night made things change for the better, Rachel moved into Finn's room and Santana, Brittany and Puck had gotten used to the moans and screams that would come from the room every night after coming home from a long night at the club

Rachel had also went back to school and was doing a little better, but she still avoided answering her father's calls and whenever Quinn would try to talk to her, Rachel would blow her off. She didn't need her old friends, her new ones understood her completely and Quinn would look down on her if she found out what had happened to her.

Rachel had showed so much improvement in her classes that Professor Shue had decided to make her and two other students' assistant teachers. So that's why she was in her history of the theater class super early, nursing a hangover. Kurt, one of her old friends who was also an assistant, asked her if she was feeling ok…Kurt had obviously never partied for an entire night. Slowly the classroom began to fill with the early birds and a few stragglers who were like Rachel, hungover and tried. But as Rachel scanned the classroom, halfway listening to Kurt's speech and classroom hours that he would be teaching, she caught a familiar mop of brown curls. Rachel felt her eyes widen, she was going to have to be in the same room as Jesse St. James, her rapist for an entire semester. That and she would have to teach him and read his work. She felt her stomach churn and she didn't even hear Professor Shue calling her name. She looked up at him and then stood up, and Jesse was looking at her. Rachel took a deep breath.

"My name is Rachel Berry, I'm an under-grad majoring in Theatrical Arts…um my teaching hours are from 7-9." She said and sat back down.

She was fuming by the time she got home, she threw the apartment door open and chucked her keys into the dish, not even bothering a hello to Santana who was in the kitchen with Brittany, preparing some kind of Mexican dish. She walked into the living room and saw Finn sitting on the sofa, rolling a joint up and watching some movie. He craned his neck back and gave her a smile. "Hey baby, how was class?"

She raised an eyebrow and Finn frowned. "That bad? You want me to get Santana to cut that blond bitch that you were friends with?" Rachel shook her head no and tears began to fill her eyes. "Baby, come here and tell me what's wrong." Rachel did what he told her and curled up next him. "Now who do I have to end?"

Rachel took a deep shuddered breath. "Jesse, the guy that raped me…he is in the class that I'm teaching."

Finn nodded and took another drag from the drug, handing to Rachel. "Baby that's perfect" he said as he watched Rachel take a drag. "Now we can give him a taste of his own medicine."

xi.

Rachel does what Finn tells her to do, keep living her life, keep going to that class and when Jesse was to speak to her or ask her a question, answer him back. He told her to act as if nothing has happened and when the time was right, bring him back to the apartment because Finn said he had plan and he only let Rachel hear the half she was supposed to do. She had a feeling that if he told her the whole thing, she would back out. But she didn't think that she would get the chance to talk to Jesse this fast. It was during the mid-term, and her eyes were sweeping over the last few people left who were taking the test and they set on Jesse who kept looking at his lap and then to his test. She sighed, fuck he was cheating…but the bright side on it, she could get him on this. She looked at the clock which read the time that the test was supposed to be over and she spoke up.

"Pens down, times up!" She said. "Bring you papers up to the front desk."

There was moving and chairs sliding as people left their desks handing Rachel their tests and she wished them a good weekend. Jesse was the last to hand in his paper, he did it without looking at her and was going to leave when she called him out.

"I saw you cheating, I'm going to have to report you." Rachel said with crossed arms.

Jesse chuckled and turned to her. "You're not going to do that."

"Hand me your cheat sheet." Rachel said as she held her hand out and Jesse handed her the paper.

"Whatever, your just doing this because you didn't get your full fill of Jesse yet." He said and Rachel just wanted to laugh…he was really saying that his dick was huge. She shook her head and turned back to the desk. "You still want me don't you?" He asked her and she wanted to freak out on him and rip his eyes out. But she remembered Finn's plan and decided that it was time to bring it into action.

"Your know Jesse, I think your right…I'm not over you." She said as she twirled a piece of hair on her finger. "I have a new place…I can get my roommates out tonight and you can show me how good you really are."

Jesse raised a eyebrow. "Alright"

"Cool, I'll text you the address" Rachel said. "See you at nine"

xii.

She really didn't have to prepare the apartment because it was already clean thanks to Santana who went on a cleaning tangent. She straighten her long hair and applied some make up, she her tight lacey black dress and slipped some booties on a. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled when she saw Finn coming up from behind her, kissing her neck as he put her necklace on her. "Don't worry, he will never know what hit him."

There was a knock on the door at nine on the dot. Rachel got up from the sofa and walked over to the red front door, answering it with a smile. "You're on time" She said with a laugh. "come in, make yourself at home"

Rachel guided him to the living room and she sat down on the sofa as she poured herself some wine, handing a glass to Jesse as well. "How bout we talk before getting into anything to deep?" She said as she sipped on the bitter liquid.

Jesse just got a grin and she knew he was going to go to town talking about himself and he was, all about his amazing grades that he obviously cheated to get. He spoke about all the leads he has gotten in the past few months in plays and about how his range became wider. She nodded, smiled, and pretended to care as he spoke but couldn't bring herself to listen to him. But she did respond when he asked her. "When does the fun begin?"

Rachel got a smile and stood up, picking up the remote to the stereo and turning it on. "Dance with me?" she asked and he stood up and he just smirked and stood from his chair, making his way over to her. She wanted to vomit when he touched her and she could hear the floor creaking in the other room, Finn had obviously seeing this, she thanked god that there was more people in the room with him to calm him down. They were slow dancing, the music was strongly calming and Rachel wanted Jesse to feel a little un-comfortable.

"Do you remember the night when we first met?" She asked him and Jesse nodded his head, with a smile on his face. She wanted to slap it off of him, how could someone be so proud about raping someone. "I bet you do…you know I think I should apologize for that night," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was being such a prude and all you were trying to do is show me some fun." She stepped away from him. "But tonight…it's my turn" She smiled as Jesse staggered a little. "Feeling dizzy Jess? I remember that feeling." She began to back to one of the bed room doors. "It's not a nice feeling is it Jesse?"

Jesse grabbed one of the tables for support. "You fuckin' bitch, you drugged me"

"Mmhm" Rachel said as she circled the doorknob with her finger. "Just like you did to me…You might think that night when we first meet was something that should be repeated huh? You know I think about it every once and a while and I remember all the names you called me, about how you violated me and took something for me that I was going to give to someone special!" She could feel the tears in her eyes. "Well Jesse, I'm not that innocent wide eyed girl anymore…and I want you to feel my pain on the outside and on the inside."

She opened up the guest room door and from out of the darkness of the room came Finn, charging out like a medieval warrior. He swung the metal bat into the air as he walked over to him. "You like raping smart girls?" He growled at his hit Jesse in the side with the bat. "Makin' them feel stupid and worthless?" With every swing Jesse began to cry and moan in pain. "Well now it's your turn buddy" after a few more swings, he hoisted a bloody and bruised Jesse up onto his feet and pointed to the huge African American man who was standing next to Santana in the room that was dimly lighted by a lamp without a shade. "This that man right there, he's in and out of jail for drug dealing and gang beating and in the showers…he is the daddy to sick little fucks like you who drop the soap." He laughed as Jesse began to cry. "He is going to make sure that you feel Rachel's and every other girl you have raped pain on the inside." Finn threw him back onto the floor and kept beating him with the bat as Santana walked out of the room with a gag in her hand. She put a hand on Finn's shoulder and he stopped beating Jesse, "Shane's ready for him."

Finn nodded and stepped back as Santana knelt down next to Jesse. "Well shit," She said as she put the gag in his mouth. "It's pussys like you that made me turn to women." Once she finished buckling the gag she picked Jesse up by the collar of his shirt. "C'mon shit head, time to meet your maker." She turned to Rachel and Finn. "You gonna watch?"

Rachel shook her head no and Finn just rubbed her shoulder.

"Ok then, I'll just get him chained and be right out" Santana said and she disappeared into the room and Rachel could hear Jesse crying as Santana secured him to the bed. She came out of the room, grabbed the remote and plopped herself onto the sofa, turning the TV on.

Rachel suddenly looked up when she heard a muffled scream and Shane saying the most degrading things to him. Rachel felt Finn wrap his arms around her as she listened to Shane's grunts and Jesses screams. "Everything is going to be ok," Finn said as he rocked her. "Everything is going to be fine now Rachel."

Rachel nodded numbly against him, she was a monster…a shell of the girl she once was and in a monotone voice, and she spoke out. "I need to get over it, I know it, and I will."

-End

_How deep I descend?_

_Until I reach my end?_

_How deep I descend?_

_How deep I descend?_

_Until I reach my end?_

_How deep I descend?_

_Deeper into this abyss_

_Weighted down and sinking fast_

_Life did not offer me_

_More than false destiny_

* * *

><p>AN-….I think I broke Rachel


End file.
